tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Janine Crowe
Janine Crowe Miscellaneous Crew|Art Department Contribute to IMDb. Add a bio, trivia, and more. Update information for Janine Crowe » Known For Barney Live! In New York City Miscellaneous Crew 1994 Blue's Clues Miscellaneous Crew 1996 – 2000 Arthur Miscellaneous Crew 1996 - 2011 Little Bill Art Department 1999 - 2003 Miscellaneous Crew (6 credits) Arthur (TV Series) (unitel representative - 8 episodes, 1996-2001) (stage supervisor - 7 episodes, 1997-2001) - Citizen Frensky/D.W.'s Backpack Mishap (2001) ... (unitel representative - segment: D.W.'s Backpack Mishap) -The Boy Who Cried Comet! / Arthur and Los Vecinos (2001) (stage supervisor - segment: The Boy Who Cried Comet! - as Janine Georgia Crowe) -The World Record / The Cave (2000) ... (stage supervisor - segment: The World Record) - Arthur and the Big Riddle / Double Dare (2000) ... (unitel representative - segment:Arthur and the Big Riddle) - 1001 Dads / Prunella's Prediction (1999) ... (stage supervisor - segment:1001 Dads - as Janine G. Crowe) - The Blizzard / The Rat Who Came to Dinner (1999) ... (unitel representative - segment:The Rat Who Came to Dinner) - Arthur Goes Crosswire / Sue Ellen and the Brainasaurous (1999) ...(unitel representative - segment:Arthur Goes Crosswire) - Arthur vs. the Very Mean Crossing Guard / D.W.'s Very Bad Mood (1998) ... (unitel representative - segment: D.W.'s Very Bad Mood - as Janine Crowe-Heighton) - D.W.'s Deer Friend / Buster Hits the Books (1998) (unitel representative - segment:Buster Hits the Books) - Water and the Brain / Arthur the Unfunny (1998) ... (stage supervisor - segment:Water and the Brain) - "Arthur's TV-Free Week / Night Fright (1997) ... (unitel representative - segment: Night Fright) - D.W. the Picky Eater / Buster and the Daredevils (1997) ... (unitel representative - segment: Buster and the Daredevils) - Arthur's Almost Boring Day / The Half-Baked Sale (1996) ... (stage supervisor - segment:The Half-Baked Sale) - Arthur Writes a Story / Arthur's Lost Dog (1996) ... (stage supervisor - segment: Arthur Writes a Story) - Arthur Babysits / Arthur's Cousin Catastrophe (1996) ... (stage supervisor - segment: Arthur's Cousin Catastrophe) - Locked in the Library! / Arthur Accused! (1996) ... (stage supervisor - segment:Arthur Accused!) Blue's Clues (TV Series) (unitel representative - 12 episodes, 1996-2000) (communication consultant – 9 episodes 1996-1999) - Prehistoric Blue (2000) ... (untiel representative) - What's So Funny? (2000) ... (untiel representative) - Blue's Big Mystery (2000) ... (untiel representative) - Pool Party (2000) ... (untiel representative) - Thankful (1999) ... (communication consultant) - Draw Along with Blue (1999) ... (untiel representative) - Animal Behavior (1999) ... (communication consultant) - Weight and Balance (1999) ... (communication consultant) - Blue is Frustrated (1998) ... (untiel representative) - What Did Blue See? (1998) ... (communication consultant) - What Game Does Blue Wants to Learn? (1998) ... (untiel representive) - The Lost Episode (1998) ... (untiel representative) - What Does Blue Wants to Do On A Rainy Day? (1998) ... (communication consultant) - What Does Blue Wants to Do With Her Picture? (1998) ... (untiel representative) - Blue's Birthday (1998) ... (untiel representative) - What Was Blue's Dream About? (1997) ... (communication consultant – as Janine Georgia Crowe) - What Does Blue Wants to Build? (1997) ... (communication consultant – as Jan Crowe) - Blue’s News (1997) ... (communication consultant) - What Story Does Blue Wants to Play? (1996) ... (untiel repesentative) - What Does Blue Wants to Make? (1996) ... (communication consultant – as Janine Crow) - Blue Goes to the Beach (1996) ... (unitel representative – as Janine Crow) Barney Live! In New York City (Video) (unitel representative) 1994 Art Department (9 credits) Little Bill (set dresser - 24 episodes, 1999 - 2000) (art production assistant - 14 episodes, 1999 - 2003) Category:Miscellanous Crew Category:Art Department